militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BL 4-inch Mk IX naval gun
in World War II | type = Naval gun | is_ranged = yes | is_explosive = | is_artillery = yes | is_UK = yes | service = 1916–1945 | used_by = Royal Canadian Navy Free French Navy Hellenic Navy Royal Indian Navy Netherlands Navy Royal New Zealand Navy Norwegian Navy South African Navy | wars = World War I World War II | designer = | design_date = | manufacturer = | production_date = | number = 2,382Campbell, Naval Weapons of WWII, p.42-43. | variants = | weight = 2 tons barrel & breechhttp://navalhistory.flixco.info/H/77826x53535/8330/a0.htm | length = | part_length = bore (45 calibres) | width = | height = | crew = | cartridge = | caliber = | action = | rate = 10-12 rpmCampbell, Naval Weapons of WWII, p.38. | velocity = | range = | max_range = | sights = | breech = Welin interrupted screw | recoil = | carriage = | elevation = -10 degrees to +30 degreesCampbell, Naval Weapons of WWII, p.38. | traverse = }} The 'BL 4-inch Mk IX naval gun'Mk IX = Mark 9. Britain used Roman numerals to denote Marks (models) of ordnance until after World War II. Mark IX indicates this was the ninth model of BL 4-inch gun. was a British medium-velocity naval gun introduced in 1916 as secondary armament on the ''Renown''-class battlecruisers and ''Glorious''-class "large light cruisers", but which served most notably as the main armament on Flower-class corvettes throughout World War II. History World War I ]] The gun was based on the barrel of the QF 4-inch Mk V and the breech mechanism of the BL 4-inch Mk VIIIDiGiulian and was first introduced in World War I on capital ships as secondary armament in triple-gun mountings, intended to provide rapid concentrated fire. This turned out to be unworkable in practice. Jane's Fighting Ships of 1919 commented, "4-inch triples are clumsy and not liked. They are not mounted in one sleeve; have separate breech mechanism, a gun crew of 23 to each triple".Jane's Fighting Ships 1919, page 62 Guns were thereafter used in single-gun mountings, typically on smaller ships as primary armament. World War II near Liverpool, UK, August 1940]] In World War II the gun was employed on many small warships such as s and minesweepers, primarily for action against surfaced submarines. This was the last BL 4 inch gun in British service: all subsequent guns have used charges in metal cartridges "QF". It was succeeded on new small warships built in World War II by the QF 4-inch Mk XIX gun which fired a slightly heavier shell at much lower velocity and had a high-angle mounting which added anti-aircraft capability. Surviving examples * On board , the last surviving , at Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada * A gun at the entrance to the marina in Hull, UK * A gun at Port Isaac, Cornwall, UK See also * List of naval guns Notes References Bibliography * Tony DiGiulian, British 4"/45 (10.2 cm) BL Marks IX and X * External links Category:Naval guns of the United Kingdom Category:World War I naval weapons of the United Kingdom Category:World War II naval weapons of the United Kingdom Category:100 mm artillery